


Forever yours

by ca_te



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is sick and Kili takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: can you write a Kili/Fili sick fic please? With some nice caregiving fluffiness. Would love you if you did!

Kili tries really hard to keep still and not disturb Oin as he tends to Fili. It is hard, though. The desire to swat the other dwarf’s hands away making his fingertips tingle and his muscles tense. They do not belong there, on Fili’s forehead, in his hair, rubbing ointment on his chest to make breathing easier. Kili’s hands, instead, were made for that. Sometimes Kili thinks he was born exactly to be with Fili – to laugh and cry and fight by his brother’s side.

 

Oin finishes up his ministrations and gets up with a sigh.

“Keep an eye on him, lad. It’s only a fever, but he’ll need water and food when he’ll be able to keep it down.”

Kili nods not even looking at the old dwarf, his eyes focused on Fili’s pale face. His eyes are moving behind his lowered eyelids and Kili wonders what his brother is dreaming of.

When they were kids they often shared the same dreams, tangled up together in the same bed. When he was in his teens, though, Kili had started to dream about strong hands caressing places he didn’t yet dare to touch, blond hair brushing against his cheeks and azure eyes drinking him in. He never spoke about them to Fili.

Then one night they got back home drunk and collapsed on the bed in a heap. Fili hugged him close, lips brushing against Kili’s temple as he spoke. _“Sometimes I want you so much that it hurts”_. It all clicked then in a rush of fingers  getting tangled in hair, noses bumping and tongues seeking each other. Jealousy had flared inside of Kili when he realized that Fili was way more experienced than him, his hand cupping his jaw firmly and his tongue moving with focus despite their drunken state. He had grabbed Fili’s braids, pulling hard. _“Tell me you’re mine, brother”._ Fili had nodded, whispered _yesyesonlyyoursalwaysyours_ getting lost between their lips.

Fili stirs and Kili rushes by his side. His forehead is still warm, but when his eyes flutter open they’re clearer. They are the sky Kili worships.

“Kee…”

Fili’s voice is raw and worry clenches inside of Kili once more.

“Don’t speak, Fee. Here drink a bit of water.”

As Fili obediently sips the water Kili rearranges the pillows and the blankets. He helps his brother to lie back down, fingers gently carding through blond hair.

“Kili…”

“Shh you don’t need to talk, brother. I am here.”

Fili’s fingers curl around a strand of Kili’s hair pulling weakly. They work like this, without any need for words or rules. Kili leans down and presses a kiss to Fili’s forehead.

“I’m here, Fee. I’ll never leave you.”

Fili hums at the back of his throat.

Fili falls back into sleep, a small smile on his lips, and Kili curls up on the bed by his side. This is where he is meant to be, by his brother’s side. Loving the one person that will always be more precious than all the treasures that await for them in Erebor. Protecting the single most perfect creature on Earth. Because nothing will ever harm Fili as long as there’s even one single living breath left in Kili’s body.


End file.
